The present invention relates to the implanting of cells into a body of a patient, and in particular to the implantation of viable cells on a scaffold or support structure.
Various organs or other tissue in a patient's body may become defective due to trauma, disease, or other causes. Transplanting of organs and/or tissue has been utilized for the treatment of defective organs. However, problems have been encountered in securing an adequate number of suitable donor organs. It is believed that it may be desirable to have a patient grow a replacement organ, portion of an organ, or other body tissue for replacement of any defective tissue, organ, or portion thereof.